Sora and Angel of Darkness
by AriaxCiel
Summary: This story will be about SoraxRiku. This title will change but the plot will be the same. Sora, Riku, and Vanitas all are getting tired of Destiny Islands. Sora then goes onto a website and makes friends with a Angel of Darkness. The person tells him about their school and Riku, Sora, and Vanitas all decides to go they run away. They get to the school and find out a dark secret.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! It is me, Aria. No that is not my real name and when you read it in my other stories it is not me. I made her up from a book that I am still trying to get straghtened out before I try and type it again. Though her appearences change throughout my stories and she will end up with different men in all of them, I was just wanting to introduce myself before I start typing this story up. It still doesn't have a name to it but it will soon and I want all of you to vote on it. All my stories will be SoraxRiku cause they are my favorite yaoi couple in the world. I prefer them over AxelxRoxas, SoraxRoxas, CloudxLeon, etc. Also Kairi will change throughout my stories. I have one other story that will soon be uploaded with three chapters cause that is how far I have gotten in it. I am planning to finish the third chapter tonight when I can. Anyways, here are the titles I want you to pick out and which ever has the most votes by around August fifth, will be the title of this story. First I shall give you a plot to work off of.**

**Plot: ** Sora, his twin brother Vanitas, and their best friend Riku have just decided they are tired of their high school, Destiny High. One day, while online, Sora makes friends with a mysterious person who goes to another high school, Twilight High for the Talented. The mysterious person is known as, Angel of Darkness. Sora finds out that it is a girl and wants to meet her. One day, she tells Sora that if he wants she can get them enrolled and send them tickets on the next plane to her home land, Twilight Town. When the tickets come in all three leave the next night. Once they get there they soon realize they have made the biggest mistakes of their lives. They find themselves in a world full of mystical creatures. They meet up with a vampire, Vincent Valentine, who shows them around, then shows them to the dorms of the high school. Apparently, they will be partnered up with girls in each room. Sora meet Aria, a fallen angel wishing to go to heaven again, but knows that she can't. They become fast friends and when he mentions Riku to her she gets the impression that he is in love with Riku. Is Sora in love with Riku? Or has he fallen for Aria? Will he ever find out who Angel of Darkness is before he finds out the secret of their high school? What is Aria hiding that Sora soon wants to know? How did Aria become a fallen angel? And is Vincent involved? Find out soon.

**Now onward to the titles:**

**1: "Twilight of Fallen Angels"**

**2: "The Twilight of the night"**

**3: "Darkness of Hearts"**

**If you want you can give your own type of title for it and I will e-mail back if I like it or not.**


	2. The destiny begins

**Hello everyone. Here is my second story. "Sora and Angel of Darkness". We will see yaoi and straight pairings. Main pairs will be SoraxRiku, VanitasxVentus, AxelxXion, and VincentxAria. Aria is a girl from a book I am still in the middle of making. I forgot what they put there when they put a character from an anime or game with someone not from that same gome or anime. Anyways, onward to the story.**

**"This means someone is talking"**

**'This means something is being discribed or sarcasm'**

_**This means that soemone is thinking or typing**_

Sora's POV  
I never realized how badly I have wanted to leave Destiny Islands. Life was too normal here. Nothing has happened in hundreds of years.

Vanitas and Riku were out getting groceries, leaving me here by myself again. Our parents died a few years back. Vanitas and I now live alone together with paying jobs to keep the house going, along with the family fortune. Riku, our best friend, has been helping us get groceries and stuff so that we survive.

It had been at least a good two hours since Vanitas and Riku left. I scratched my head in boredom, that is until my computer beeped. I sat up fast and looked causing a smile to appear on my face. I ran over and got onto the new website that the school gave us to use over summer. The website let us talk to other students from different schools and help them or they can help us when school starts back up in another month.

I read the message that was sent and I couldn't help but sigh in happiness.

_ .Darkness.: Hey you! How are you doing?_

I chuckled happily. I met her two days after I got onto the website. We had talked for days and neither of us know what the other looks like completely. We have been doing the 'Guess Who?' version online and so far I know that she has dark red hair, green eyes, loves cats, has three siblings, and likes love songs. I had sent her a few to listen to and she loved everyone of them and added them to her favorites list.

_ .Destiny.: Hey! Long time no talk to. What you've been up to lately? You haven't been online in a few days? I'm doing good and I've been bored. My brother and friend are out grocery shopping again. How are you doing?_

I had been sad when she hadn't e-mailed me. It got boring without her. We both agreed not to give out our real names so we went with nicknames instead. She told me to call her 'kitty'. I laughed at it, but only because it was cute.

When it beeped again, I looked and smiled at what she had said.

_ .Darkness.: I haven't been doing well at all, but I have gotten through all the stuff and _now I am better. Anyways, I have a question for you.

I blinked confused.

_ .Destiny.: Alright, I am all ears._

It didn't take long for her to reply back, but next to her message was a link. I looked at it confused.

_ .Darkness.: I was wondering if you would look at this for me._

I looked at the link and clicked on it. A new tab came up and it showed a website for a school. 'Twilight High of the Talented?' I looked through it and it looked like a cool school. I looked at the schedules and smiled slightly. I looked at the activities page and my eyes almost popped out of my head. _They have block parties every friday?! _Wow. I blinked wondering why she sent it. I heard a beep and went back and read what she said.

_ .Darkness.: This is a website to my school. I wanted you to read it and see what you think about it. The many times we have talked you mentioned that everything was so old and nothing changed, so I sent this to see if maybe you wanted to transfer. Your brother and friend can come along too._

I stared in shock. _Does she mean that?_

_ .Destiny.: Kitty, I would have to ask my brother and friend that first, but I really would consider it. The thing is, how would we get there and how much does it cost to get into this school?_

I heard the door downstairs open and close followed by laughter between Riku and Vanitas. I looked at the screen when it beeped.

_ .Darkness.: Alright. Show them the website and once you guys have decided, I will tell you. Someone is at the door. I will be back on in 10 minutes to talk to you. Laters._

_ .Darkness. has logged off._

I smiled and went downstairs. I got into the kitchen and saw that they were putting away groceries. I waited in the doorway for them to get done. Once they were I smiled and spoke up.

"Hey guys." They looked at me. "Come with me. I wanna show you something." They nodded and followed me up to our room. I pulled up the website and told them to read through it while I went downstairs and get a bottle of water. Once I got downstairs, I waited for 5 minutes. After waiting, I went back upstairs and saw that they were chuckling about something. I looked to what they were looking at and blushed bright red. I ran over and hid the screen with my body.

"Guys thats not cool. You don't see me reading your messages with your new friends." They too had friends from different schools. They also didn't know what they looked like. Vanitas was friends with someone called ' .Heart.' while Riku was friends with someone called ' .Chakram.' Riku's friends name made Vanitas and I laugh hard.

I heard a beep and looked at the screen with the both of them looking over my shoulder.

_ .Darkness.: I know that I sound like I am rushing things, but have you talked to them yet Sky?_

They laughed at my nickname. I had told her a while back that since my name meant 'sky' in japanese, just to call me sky. She said that it was a cute name and couldn't wait to see me. I had blushed at it and looked at them.

"I was gonna ask if you 2 had read it through and thought about going there?" They looked at me shocked then looked at each other.

"Well it will just depend on how much the school is?" my twin spoke after a while.

"Also it will depend on how to get there?" Riku said with a thinking look.

"But if you could, would you wanna go?" They looked to each other and grinned then looked at me nodding. I grinned and turned back around to answer her.

_ .Destiny.: We all agree that we wanna go but how are we to get there and how much is the school?_

We all sat and waited for a bit. We all looked at the screen when it beeped.

_ .Darkness.: Well the school costs a bunch, but since you know me in a way, it'll be free of charge for all 3 of you. Also just give me your address and you will see._

I think all of us died of shock. I looked to Vanitas who nodded frantically.

_ .Destiny.: Ok our address is 3425 Hearts Drive. Destiny Mainland, Destiny Island 220035-8859._

We waited until another message popped up with a link.

_ .Darkness.: Click on this link._

I clicked it and what came up made us all die from shock. On the screen was a picture of a airplane and below it said 'click to print tickets'. I hesitated but Vanitas didn't. He reached from behind me and clicked it.

Our printer started going off and 3 tickets and 3 passports came out.

The computer beeped and we went back to the message board.

_ .Darkness.: Your tickets, passports, books, and school are all paid for. I did this for you, your friend, and your twin. I will have the airplane sent to you, but it will only come out at night and it will only appear on the ocean. Sneak out tonight and give the driver the tickets and passports. He knows what hes looking for. Can't wait to see you Sky. I must go and prepare your rooms. Kitty out. Nyan~_

_ .Darkness has logged off._

We all grinned and Riku went home. After an hour and a half, Riku came back with a bag. We all sat and waited til dark. When I looked at the ticket, I got up and grabbed my bag. Both Riku and Vanitas followed me quietly to the beach there was a airplane sitting there. We ran up and gave the man our papers. He read them and opened the door for us. We gasped at the inside. It was a private jet. Once we were sat and buckled the plane took off. I smiled and watched as Destiny Islands disappeared behind some clounds.

Vincent's POV

I was woken up to a knocking on my door. _Please say it isn't Sephiroth here to fight again. I told him once and I will tell him again. I will never ever date him weather he likes it or not_. I got up and walked over to the door ready to tell him off but once I opened it I closed my mouth.

"Hey, sorry to have woken you up." I blushed at who was standing there yet I smiled at her warmly. I motioned her in.

"No no, it's alright. I should have been awake by now. Watcha doin here for kitty?" She smiled at me sweetly.

"Well, my online friend,his brother, and his friend are all coming down here. I was wondering if you were willing enough to go and get them from the private landing. I have to finish up assignments, Axel isn't gonna go cause I don't need him getting into trouble, Kairi can't go cause her, Namine, and Xion are all out shopping for this year, and Roxas can't go cause he has to take care of Axel so he doesn't get into trouble. So I came here to ask you." I grinned. I was glad she wasn't gonna send Axel. He is a major fire crotch so that would be a bad idea, glad that the girls are getting everything done before the school year starts back up, Roxas would be needed to keep Axel from knowing about the new kids, and I was happy Kitty was getting done with assignments.

"I guess, but I am going to have to hunt before they get here." She grinned.

"Yeah, but don't over do it. We don't want to repeat what happened after the incident with Ci..." I had covered her mouth before she could finish. My claws grew in size as did my canines, my eyes when red, and my body build grew in size as I spoke darkly and angrily.

"Don't you ever mention his name. It's bad enough that everywhere I go it reminds me of that day, so don't you start going on about him." I was about to say more but stopped when I saw tears running down her face. My nails went back to normal, along with my eyes, body build, and teeth. I looked at her sadly due to me scaring her. I pulled my hand away only to move it behind her and pull her close. I hate it when I get angry around her. I should have been over him by now. Then the flashback of that day returned.

_*flashback*_

_I sighed as she continued to mess with my hair. She giggled at my attitude which caused me to smile a bit. She was really cute when she gets like this, but I mean that in a sister kind of cute. Kinda like a kitten with a ball of string kind of cute. I felt eyes on me and when I looked around I saw Cid a few miles away looking at us. I smiled happily seeing him._

_Today is our 6th month anniversary. I couldn't be happier. He was the one who had introduced me to her. I saw him pull something out of his pocket and saw a gun. I raised an eyebrow thinking it was a water gun. I thought wrong in that instant second when I heard a gun shot go off which was followed by something falling. I turned and saw her laying on the ground with a bullet hole wound in her arm. Her head had hit the fountain causing her to go unconscious. _

_I turned to ask him why he did it but didn't get to answer when I saw him pointing the gun at me._

_"You and her were together again. You're together everyday and everytime I am not around. You never call me anymore and you barely see me. She got in the way and now I realized it was a stupid mistake to have introduced you to her. If I can't have you then no one can." I looked at him in shock. He thought I was in love with her. I looked at her and saw her eyes had opened and tears were falling as I heard the gun get prepared to kill. _

_My eyes started glowing red, my hair started to move without wind, and my canines elongated and I roared and attacked him before he could kill her. As we fought I heard her yelling for us to stop. When he went to shoot at her again I did the most unthinkable. I grabbed the gun from his hand and shot him right in between the eyes._

_I then realized what I had done and tears fell fast. I dropped the gun and scurried away with tears falling. I then cried out in pain and sorrow. As I cried I didn't hear Kitty get up, until I felt her arms around me in comfort. I turned and looked at her and she had tears falling too._

_"Vincent. It's ok. I know that you done something you will probably never forget, but know this, he should have never gotten mad at you over a miscommunication." I thought about what she said and she was right. He got mad thinking I was in love with her when it wasn't true. I cried and all she had to do was hold me close._

_*end of flashback*_

I looked down at her and she snuggled close to me. That was probably the day I did fall in love with her. She never once got mad at me for it and she never accused me. She protected me when I was questioned and she was always there when the nightmares of that day started.

"Vincent, their flight will be landing in a few minutes. Best get ready to meet them." When she looked at me and smiled, the only thing I could do was smile back.

"Ok. I will try and make it on time and if you want I will try and make friends with them so that they are more comfortable here." She giggled and that was the one thing that made my day.

Kitty's POV

I watched as Vincent left to go and get my friend. I sighed when I remembered what had happened earlier. I looked down at my feet sadly. I felt arms go around my waist and pull me close. I didn't have to look to know that it was Axel. He sighed and nuzzled the back of my head.

"Sis, what happened in there?" I felt tears fall down my face.

"I accidently made him remember the incident." He sighed and pulled me closer.

Axel and Kairi were the only two family members who followed me back to earth. Being a fallen angel is always hard when you miss going home. I just hope that my friend doesn't find out about what we are. I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw Vexen, our adoptive father.

He looked at us and saw the tears in my eyes and didn't say a thing. He opened his arms and I ran into them hugging him. He held me close and behind him our adoptive mother was watching with loving arms. He too held me close. Yes both our parents are men. Vexen and Marluxia were our adoptive parents but we had always called Marly our mom, due to him being the uke for my father. I was just glad we didn't live in the same house. We lived next door but other than that we heard nothing. Glad about that.

I looked at my mom and he smiled at me gently. "Our precious little girl, your eyes need healing." He started looking around and caught sight of the one person I hated. He had been after me for years and never stopped to get me. "Laguna dear, will you come and comfort our darling child."

I growled under my breath when he got close and saw me. He grinned and nodded towards my mother and grabbed my hand. He lead me away and I growled at Axel when he started chuckling at my problem. When we got to the cafeteria he got me some chocolate ice cream and left to get me some candy from the vending machine.

I quietly got up and took the ice cream with me and went to my hide out. I sat and ate happily at the ice cream. It was good ice cream and it would have been better if Vincent were here to share it with me.

I sighed thinking about him. I had fallen for him and yet I don't think he wants me. He keeps looking at the bitch of our school, Rinoa. She thought she was all that just because of her fake breasts. No one knew it but me. She hated that I found that out and almost hit me for it until Vincent came around the corner and glared at her hard. She then ran but looked back and smiled towards him and left.

I sighed and put the ice cream down and curled up. _I will never get his affection. _I sometimes thought about dating Ventus but he had been occupied with his own online friend. He has been blushing when he was around a computer or laptop. Always on the same chat website. I fell asleep right there in the hideout not seeing the other occupant in the room looking right at me.

**Alright guys. I know that you hate waiting but chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow. First though I will be checking for errors and corrections so that I don't get hate letters again like I did on a story that I had recently deleted. So here you go with chapter 1.**

**Also the reason I made it to where Cid went evil is because I thought that if something happened between Vincent and Cid that caused Vincent to fall for our mystery girl then it would have to be where he destroied Vincent's trust.**

**Sora and them are on the plane and Vincent is getting himself ready to meet them.**

**Sora: Wow, this story better be just as good as your other story.**

**Riku: You know Sora, that we get paired up in all her stories, even if its for different characters.**

**Sora: You do remember Riku, that there will be a story where I am not paired with you but with Aria, right?**

**Riku: O.O no way!**

**Aria: *sighs* Our author is making it that way so that everyone can see what it is like if you put me and Sora together.**

**Riku: T.T no. I wanna be paired with Sora, that's not fair.**

**Aria: Don't worry Riku. In those stories you are paired up with someone close enough. **

**Riku: Is it Roxas?**

**Aria: You will just have to wait and see.**


End file.
